One Small Step and One Giant Leap of Faith!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Betrayed by a friend! A human girl has no choice but be killed or fall to her death. Then a handsome man from another world rescues her. However, War of the Worlds threatens to split them up. Or are they the link to saving their planets from destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**_One Small Step and Giant Leap of Faith!_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck Baker (though I own his whole name Charles Samuel Baker), the space dog (I own his name Licks, also the name of his breed I own Russling, which I made up as a Jackrussel terrier for the way the dogs were presented or this one I just couldn't help but see a Jack being that kind of alien dog... THough once I had that idea in my head I couldn't find anyother dog for him to be... <em>

_If you don't like the choice of dog... Give me another breed with name that you'd like and I'll change it),_

_Neither do I own the characters Lem, Neera, Glar, Skiff, and Eckle. _

_Nor do I own the song 'Taking Care of Buisness' however I only use a little part of it mostly the most famous lines in it (I'm pretty sure that that song came out around the time frame 1957-1975, but if I'm wrong I'll change it to another song that's just as famous and fun)_

_I do own Cindy, Mrs. Alec, Dolly, Marleen (Marley ' nickname') Amber Genaro... _

Readers Please note About my Character 'Marleen Amber Genaro':_ That I do have something I've decided to inform my readers of this first chapter about her appearance that may seem strange to some people when looking at her profession) So here's the thing, I ment to mention this in the past, Marley (as I sometimes call her) appears in reveiling short shorts but is a substitue teaching assistant for a Kindergarden teacher. Now even to myself that would be extremly odd for a sub or teacher to ever show up or appear in anything this unproffessional, it would almost seem to Hollywood esq to anyone. Well I do have a reason I invisioned her this way (_Not counting the fact that their in Florida and its supposed to be a blistering hot day_) SO HERE'S What I'm saying you won't find out for a while why she is... t__hat is I can't tell you, "without" revealing the comical way I bring her understanding of the situation in a future chapter. For it will eventually be discused down the road, which means yes you'll realy see Marleen's character come up shortly, thus the reason she's shortly brought up here. However, I will say the situation in which she's wearing unprofessional clothing at a school event will not be discussed for "quite" a few capters...) ANYWAYS, She's is "more then she appears" AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW... That's all I will say FOR NOW but PLEASE DON'T hate the chapter for her strange outfit or appearance..._

_Oh and if your wondering "What schools have paid teachers assistants and teachers assistants substitutes in Kindergarten or any grade?" Well mine did from what my parents still tell me and my own memory of it + pictures, I had 'two teachers' as I called it, well technicly three since the original teacher left on materinity leave and they brought in Mrs Salmon to be the main teacher (funny she went to my church)... Well anyways if you think substitute teaching assistants are strange, I'm letting you know they actually aren't that strange where I'm from._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter content warning: This chapter contains talk of sex, though its mostly a follow up of what's happened from all the points leading to the story.<strong>

**Content Viewer reader grade: PG**

_As for this story, it will have a single rape scene coming up in another chapter (it will contain use of a sex drug)… Eventually their will be fight scenes that are extremely descriptive, heavy battles scenes not suited for young readers. DESCRIPTIVE LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS… content words, will be mild but have a radar up, as their will not be words suited for children (and part of the next chapter will not be suited for readers under 14 or 15)._

* * *

><p><em>NOTE I split Chapter 1 up into 2 or 3 Parts, but their connected with the Title of Chapter 1 so think of the chapter name as the name of the Act in a play. (I'll explain in the 3rd part why I split it in a strange way)<em>

* * *

><p><em>I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY ITS VERY GOOD…<em>

_But I won't post till I get 2 reviews so please do review._

_Now without further adu…. I ask that…_

_You Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy_

_Enjoy, Enjoy_

_Enjoy_

_And thanks for being such wonderful readers :) ;) :D ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Angles on Earth and One that Fell on Me!<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 1: "We all Crash at Some Point, It's the laws of the Universe What Goes Around Comes Around!"<span>_**

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful look the stars and planets on this day. This is, seventeen years after Charles Baker landed on Planet 51 also known to the humans of Earth as Mars. A planet that was thought by scientists, those with great knowledge or anyone with degrees from world renound schools like Harvard and Stanford, to only be inhabited by rocks and musty unclean air.<p>

Not one person thought before sending a man to Mars, in the Spring of 2009, that anything even inhabited such a planet. Those who did were thought of as nuts and weirdo's. They only sent a man up to collect data and bring it back to earth, unlike their probs that were not fited with such capabilities as to bring anything back.

The worlds governments, and people of NASA, had no clue that the biggest secret known to man was going to stay hidden from them by the very man they sent to Mars. It would have been one of the greatest descoveries since Columbus voyaged to the New World. Man would have spured at the discover that they finally found 'We are not alone in the Universe after all!'

It was the knowledge of what man kind would do, that kept Charles Baker from ever revealing the true mind blowing discoveries he found on Planet 51. History, of the Indian Removal Acts of the 1800's and could even match the obliteration of the entire Mayan population by Europes explorers in the Renaissance. If their was anything history taught him it was one thing, that man was racist pricks. He knew many schoolars would argue him to his grave if he ever revealed this statment to the public, but history was fact, the enslavment of countless African's taking them forcibly from their homes and killing many tribes over person gain, the same treatment to the Asians or Cetics who came to America for freedom and instead found themselves and their children working to the death in the mills or railways, even the wars the many collunies spread across the America's fought against the Natives, they were all unjustly for greed and race. If their was one thing that Charles promised himself he would not due to the people of Planet 51, no matter how racist they in turn the larger percentage of people treated him, it was the hardest life promise he would ever have to make, that no matter what he would not put their lives in danger to his own greedy race. No matter what he would not make his people become what they themselves feared, he would not let his world becoem the filthy greedy scum they were when they populated America, he would not allow them to become the monsters that his alien friends feared. On his own life he would do everything it took to keep this planet safe, and never let it be in fear of his people because he revealed his endeavors.

While traveling in space those seventeen long years ago, awaiting the next day when he would land on his home planet. Chuck watched the space dog he had yet to name chew on a large ruber ball he brought for leasure, but instead found it had become the dogs personal chew toy. He found during those many days in space contemplating the montianious weight his mind now would carry for life, that watching his dog was the only comforting thing to the journey back, not counting the countless other stress such a playful alien dog brought him. But, this early afternoon was different, for as he sat trapped in deep thought counting all the fates and millions of lives currently laying in his hands, the hitchhiking dog's tail hit the dash wiring panel, and it slid open.

That's when the God sent idea came to him, and he rushed to find all the camera's and the hundred's of devises that lay throughout the shuttle, that he had been taught taught in the case of an error to fix. However, it was not his knowledge that NASA's training taught him to fix such items that would give away the signs of life on the inhabited planet, that came throughly to mind. No, for it was the thoughts of what you could not fix, and what self caused viruses that would leave all data and memory unusable.

For that day in space, he seeled both planets to a new fate that would lead to war. Though this was not a government brought war his decission created, it was a war non the less. His decission secured the safety of both worlds, but only stalled what inevitbly was to come, that even God could not prevent. For now the unseen future lay in many other hands then just his own, now more then one human would hold the destiny and lives of another world. For now a child of only three, had her fate laid before her, for the choices she would later would horendously make, would bring her life to the front lines of a hidden war.

As soon as he arrived, infront of the public and world broadcasters he threw a hug angered fight about hating the planet in which he lost his IPOD and cell phone on.

The broadcast became one of the worlds most hilarious ceberty cornaries of all time. No one analyzed the strange movements of the duffle bag along his back that held the alien dog. It took many weeks well he bitched about this an that for him finally to sign his papers of leave, but they finally allowed him. It seemed they waited, till they had all the proof that nothing ever exsisted on the planet known for its strange color and rocks.

Finally they all had to except what even the scientists slightly hoped was not true. They all regretibly found they had to accept Baker's claim that the planet he utterly hate was completly unlivable and dull, for most of their equiptment said data that mostly said the same things, or looked to have malfunctioned completly. At least from what he explained and threw false raged arguments about did everyone of the scientific communtiy have to record as valid data.

When the reasearchers, agreed their was no further reason to explore the planet, and with the space program closing due to the economic faliure of America, they decided to shut down the Mars projects, until further money or reaserch was needed to look back on the planet.

Baker easily told the NASA researchers that there was nothing up there, and did it with the charming smile on his face. Before he left he even managed to direct their attention to the planet of Jupiter. He had no clue that a more malicious reasercher with money up his wallet secretly ran tests on all the objects from his trip, not believing a single word from his lips. Though NASA years upon years later, began to reset their sites agian on Mars, it was this man who found something more, that laid many other paths that again corrupted the future path of a young girl on the other side of America, and set her young life into the path of danger.

Baker easily hid his alien Russleling canine that was an alien breed of Jack Russell Terriers, he named Licks for obvious reasons, which revolved around the fact that he loved to lick with his tongue within a tongue.

Chuck kept Licks as if any man would as his loyal dog who he loved as a best friend. Chuck even found a home in the woods, so Licks would be able to roam freely without any questionable eyes.

As soon as he arrived on Earth, he met the most attractable women Marleen Amber Genaro, she was a teacher's assistant for a local school that was visiting the space center on tours the day he quit.

Baker had an immediate attraction to the fair Californian girl, who was tuff and strong, very opinionated, yet beautiful as the sun. Her black hair, blue eyes and smile as light pink as a runway model was equal to the sweet lovely colorful rose gardens of any incredible Garden park.

It was her refusal at his pick up line that he used after following the group of visiting children, till they hit the café that made him to fall more for her.

He looked at her as she ordered a frappuccino, and he smiled as he did anytime he was trying to get a women, especially when he wanted an all-nighter.

"Has a Goddess fallen from the sky… Or angel been found on earth, for you must be one."

"Fuck off dush, stop following us!" Marley told him that afternoon so coldly and direct, as he was slapped in the face, before she grabbed her coffee and left. She stormed off swaying her hot sexy fit bum, as her short shorts, for the warm summer weather, showed a little bit more than they should.

Luckily, for him it was all thanks to one of the little children, that gave him a second chance to have a better beginning with the women he found incredibly attractive.

"Mrs. Alec, Ms. Genaro…It's Cindy…she's not breathing!" A young girl in a summer dress and purple shorts screamed pointing to her unconscious friend.

Chuck rushed over to see what happened. "Oh God!" the women he loved stated as she looked to the pale girl.

"Hold it…is she allergic to peanuts?"

"No!" the women behind him stated with a gasp. "No we have been sure of which are…she is not…"

"Hold on!" He rushes over to the girl as he lifts her slightly and brings his arms around her. Suddenly he pumps with his hands causing her body to come into his chest as he was attempting to get the object that may be choking her, out of her wind pipe or throat.

Suddenly an object comes flying out, low and behold its part of a granola bar that that girl had swallowed down the wrong pipe.

Chuck laid the young blonde on the ground and checked her pulse with two fingers on her neck. "Hold on she's still not breathing."

He opens her mouth at an angle and blows air into her mouth, as her chest slowly raises up, and he closes her mouth.

His hands meet to the young fourth graders chest and start bouncing up and down in hard pumps to get her heart restarted.

"One….Two….Three!" he says until he reaches twenty, giving each number a grunt and straining sound of the air he breaths in, as the CPR was quiet hard especially when he was attempting to make sure he did not pump too much and permanently hurt the young girl.

He put his lips over her mouth, and watched as the chest rose with the air he breathed into her mouth. He closed her jaw again, and began the rounds of another twenty pumps, again counting in gowns that revealed how tuff such a task truly was to accomplish.

On the third blow of air, her chest began to rise, and then fell and rose again with her chest taking air in on its own.

"Thank Heavens." The women who was in her forties from the looks of it with some wrinkles and red hair stated, as she rushed to the girl and hugged her like she was afraid the girl would die.

"I've called the hospital their on their way." A passer by stated as they showed their phone coming down from their ears, to indicate they had just finished the call.

At this time, Chuck slowly got up and turned away from the audience of happy children who were flocking the young girl Cindy.

As he wiped his hands against his dark blue t-shirt, he never noticed the women watching him turn away in shock, yet gratitude.

When he walked out of the crowded café a women kindly and softly stated "Ex… Excuse me…um…sir!" her quiet voice carried to his ears as he stopped at in the hallway he turned into. He had no clue by the time he heard her and he stopped, she had followed him into this empty hallway, where they were utterly alone.

At first he did not think he heard anything, but then the same question came, with a gentle female hand of a kind women touching his back causing great swells of sweat to pass through his body. "Excuse me sir." She spoke kindly like there was only silent bliss and happiness in the calm world.  
>"Yes?" he turned to find shock that the 5'7" women with amazing curly black hair and Californian tan was staring at him with watery eyes and the look of joy and sadness.<p>

"Thank you!" she stated as she was trapped in the look of his amazing sea blue eyes and blonde bouncy hair.

He smiled at her soft but sweet graceful smile, quietly and kindly like a romance film he gently stated "Your welcome." Charles turned and walked further down the corridor to exit the building of the place he just quit.

The women was stunned as she let the man walk away but suddenly her feet were booking it as she rushed out the doors, and saw the man walking down the parking rows to his car.

She ran as if she used to run in high school for her cross-country team only in heels.

"Excuse me sir!" she yelled out in the beautiful blue cloudless day, that when Chuck heard her he had only seconds to look and see the amazingly shaped curvedly strong built run, booking it for him.

He was so surprised that he did not see the collision about to happen with her and him, for seconds after he looked up, he was knocked to the ground, with the women on top of him, blushing like crazy.

He gave a little chuckle "You alright Ms?"

"Very….Thanks…and oh… um Sorry!" she scratched her back in embarrassment as she reached her hand out and got up. "Um here can I help you…"

"No… no I'm alright!" He stated with a sly laugh from the event, using his 1969 cherry red Ford Mustange rear to help himself up although he groaned in pain. He attempted to make his groans silent or quieter so she would not worry over him.

"Wait!" she gave a puzzling look "You're that guy that had the fit on live television after coming back from Mars."

Chuck laughed and rubbed his sore side "Yeah… I would be the one… The names Chuck… Chuck Baker… My full names Charles Baker… But I prefer that everyone calls me Chuck."

Marleen gives a little girlish chuckle and sticks her hand out to the sore and in pain man "Well, its' a pleasure... I'm pleased to meet you Chuck… The names Marleen Genaro. But everyone calls me Marls or Marley, and yes before you ask that is like Bob Marley from Scrooge... But I go by Marls and Marley for short on unprofessional occassions."

"Don't you need to get back to the kids?"

"My shift is up, I'm only a part time teachers assistant and Kaci arrived during the incident so I'm off for the day… I was more like her sub, I'm an engineer that's what I went to college for with the minor in teaching… I love kids, I couldn't help having a strange minor for an engineer."

"Really!" Chuck stated excited. "Well I was an astronaut, but all the same I like mechanical stuff."

"Yeah I guess liking Transformers and comics in all got me into it….you get that way when you're raised with comic geeking brothers and father, and have a tom boy for a mother."

The two laughed and reminisced leaning against the car about such incidents in their own childhood, comparing their geek brothers and parents. Until Chuck looked to his clock and knew he should make it out of their soon.

"Well I better get going you ma…"

She puts her hand on his shoulder after he turned around, he stopped as she sighed silently in the wind and he could smell her wonderful perfume. At her touch, he slowly turned around, and peered into her wonderful complexion, as she looked ashamed at the ground and the wind blew her black shimmering sun touched hair in the wind.

She looked up with obvious tears in her eyes. "You don't know how hard it would have been if I lost a child while I was working…. I'm…I'm sorry… I judged you before I knew you… Can… Can you give this a second chance? Or forgive me and give your question another try?"

Baker looked down at the women's beautiful face, he wiped her tears from her cheek and smiled. "It was no problem to save her life… I cannot see children die anywhere I am… Would you like to go out on a date with me and learn more about each other?"

The women tried to stop her silent tears as she hiccupped. "I… I… wou… would love that…space boy!" She smiled and held his hand as he helped her into the car and they drove off for a wonderful day, of many days to come.

As years would pass, Chuck still believed the feeling that he had found an angel with him from heaven, she was hot beyond compare in his eyes no matter what she looked like. In his eyes, she was like anyone's dream magazine model who wanted a normal guy, except she was only for him, and was his dream girl. After the first date, he could have sworn he saw forever with her. Each day they spent together, he could have sworn Marls shone brightly like the sun even more.

Little did he know that he shone just as much in her eyes, and this was the reason for her bashful smile to grow each day she was around him.

To his surprise, Licks took immediate liking to her, and she loved him just as much. Weird enough she was not freaked out one bit, she thought he was adorable, even came with a couple dog toys for him to enjoy, hours after meeting him.

It was not to long till Marls moved in with Chuck.

All too soon, they moved to Northern California. Not too long after California, did they adopt another dog to keep Licks company. Her name was Dolly, and she was a perky little miniature Poodle, Terrier, Chihuahua mix. Little did they know that Licks was not clipped, and only in months did they have to deal with mutant mixed puppies. Who they for obvious reasons and attached reasons could not give up.

It took a few years, for Chuck to get any yes from Marls. But he eventually won her over and proposed with her finally saying yes to the romantic old fashioned romantic carriage ride, that ended in the middle of the Giants stadium where the song 'Even When I Close My Eyes', played on the loud speakers.

Chuck jumped out and showed her the ring for the sixth time he asked, but the first time he ever truly did anything romantic or in public to ask. She teared up and nodded her head in great sobs before she said the words in great tears.

Chuck and Marleen married on a beautiful beaches of Fiji, and their two month honeymoon was spent traveling the world. Though there was more to the honeymoon then the sights they saw. Just like any honeymoon, many days were spent under intense sex of wedded bliss. In fact, during one of these nights Marleen became fertilized with their first children.

Over the years they had several children, the first being a set of twins, the next being another daughter, and the next two a set of male twins, one more boy followed, before the young curly orange haired little girl. Who filled Chucks heart, as she was his precious little girl, she was a total daddy's girl.

Little did Chuck, the same astronaut that threw a fake fit to protect his friends on another planet, ever learn that the space program was looking at restarting their rockets and going back to this planet with a load of researchers.

They had attached a probe to the rocket Chuck was sent to space in, the same rocket that Geniordian guards walked around, and heavily guarded.

These researchers found it interesting that it stated there was oxygen and life of organic things such as plants.

From day one of Baker returning, NASA knew Baker hid something extraordinary, no one could answer why, as many argued the reasons. Nevertheless, it was a sure thing that there was more to the Mars trip than originally thought, at least what was believed after research was analyzed.

The problem is every time Chuck was contacted he would refuse to answer; eventually they refused to continue persisting the man, knowing if it was absolutely worth while the man would not say a word. Though, it took a few court battles in which Chuck and his family won, for NASA to get the idea that they should stop asking him or else get fined by the Baker family.

Chuck and his family lived in small towns, switching during the summer to one Lake House, that had a river connecting it to the ocean, which was quiet a handful of miles away. During the school seasons, the family lived in a small mountain town in the mountain range.

In both places, he secretly built small rockets with the help of a few trusted NASA workers who were his best friends, to make the underground communications hangers and actual launching pads with smaller versions of space rockets. If not a much newer nicer version compared to NASA's rockets.

During this same time, the friends of Planet 51 aged into adults.

Lem, was now in his thirties, and like Chuck, he equally proposed to his girlfriend, who sadly was not Neera. This time it was to a completely different girl compared to Neera, whose relationship ended years before due to differences of their beliefs, and her constant belief in protesting for things during the Voquarnus, the Vietnam of Mars, war.

Especially when the protesting and Hippies of the 1960's came around, they split their separate ways, Neera going with Glar's, and running the strange Hippie protester kind of life. She soon became pregnant at Woodstock, to a musician. Now she was a drug addicted singer's wife with several children, living in LA. Though she was greatly unhappy, constantly wishing her husband was not the abuse man he was now, and constantly thinking of packing up her childrens bags and her own and leaving him for good, though she had lost her old protesting fighting self back in woodstock where she met her dush bag husband her parents did not agree with her marrying. Now she regretted not ever listening to them, for they were right in thinking he was not a good enough man. All she prayed for each night was for a miricle that would be the reason she could leave for home, pay a lawyer and split far from her husband.

Lem on the other hand proposed to Miranda Leah Anders, a girl from his planets New York that he met from his new job teaching about the Universe. She had been a Law speaker one day when he bumped into her and their worlds collided magically, only to marry months after meeting each other.

For the other group both Skiff and Eckle became Astronauts, or began to become them. However, Eckle was chosen to go on a mission by himself, this one would take him to the planet of an old friend who sent a message, feeling that there was going to be trouble involving their planet, as he knew someone connected with NASA had large planes for something dasterdly huge.

The only problem was he had no clue how huge this plan was, nor the fact that his innocent message would cause the collision of two people, one with humans of Earth and one a Geniordian of Mars. Little did he know that an evil plan that would bring two worlds to possible war, and to choose different sides was indeed on its way.

He had no clue that an innocent angel would fall into a trap made by a decisive betraying handsome angel that had the fancies for the one he was to hurt. That he was to bring her into this Universal uncivilized plan for power whether she agreed in such things or not.

Now it would be up to a coincidental meet, that the actual warning can be sent, and an actual rebellion can be lead, before war of the worlds begins, and more lives are lost then is needed.

* * *

><p>The Universe was beautiful through the window today, about seventeen years after the events in which Chuck Baker left Planet 51. The now twenty four year old young adult golden blond hair Geniordian boy Eckle Stuart, who still wore his baseball hats backwards, liking the look on himself thinking it made him look dashing to women.<p>

You could swear he became another version of Chuck, but that is what happens when a kid is the president of his fan club, and the biggest fan of the Geniordian population.

Suddenly a harsh voice startled him out of his stupor of the Universes beauty.

_Eckle, boy you got to be gentle with the landing…Kid you know your only alone cause your partner…"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah…Got that Huston…yadda yadda and blah blah blah… I'm not a kid any more…Don't worry I'll be better than I was in the simulators. I'll not go all free wily, like a few years ago in the Navy jet planes and flying low towards the radio tower."_

"_You better be kid it's your neck on the line this time…."_

Static was heard as Eckle pounds the dash of the small seventies style aircraft.

"Ugh just great the things busted again… Hu oh well" he smiled quite wickedly and proudly.

"I love it all the better… Sky's the limits and no motherly boss telling me what to do and not do, I rule this thing, this ship yeah I own it. Now and I can play my own way."

He takes a record out and flips it in his hands before placing it on the record player

_Taking care of business every day_

_Taking care of business every way_

_I've been taking care of business, it's all mine_

_Taking care of business and working overtime_

_Work out!_

He strums to the tune as if it is no bodies business and looks quite funny that if any spectators were around they would be laughing at how Eckle is dancing to the tune and rocking his head.

He sings along not to bad and screams "Yeah!" or "Woo" every now and then along with the song, having a blast as his young life loves to have.

Little did he pay attention that he was nearing the destination, and little did he notice till his spaceship started rocking that a satellite knocked his ship out of orbit from the area the message from their old friend told him to land that was secure.

The space shuttle started orbiting out of control and spun all the way down to Port Hadlock Washington, where a terrified girl whose fate was sealed before she was five, was running for her life from an abuser who just raped her, wishing for her life to end and she could die soon, only not at her rapists hands. She had no clue how quickly her wish and prayer were to be answered, little did she know what was to suddenly become of the life she wished was over.

* * *

><p><em>DA DA DA<em>

_So who is this girl?_

_What will happen to Eckle?_

_Why is this girl running alone besides rape and wanting her life to be over because of it?_

_How can she escaper her raper before she is killed? Will she be crushed? Or will she have to commit suicide to save herself?_

_Find out soon, next chapter you see her side of the story of the events of that morning and the previous day._

_Now I would like 2 Reviews before I post… So please post soon… Thanks again I always love reviews, I also love advise, I don't mind slashing or bashing... Only one rule is please don't swear, cuss or curse in a review please be civilized people when reviewing Thank You ;) :D ;D :) ... (Ok I've realized how bad my spelling and grammar was on here, I deeply apoligize, i should have taken longer correcting... Oh well that's life... I will work on all that soon... But I do want to note I have decided to add the next chapter for you guys... So it will be up shortly... I realized I never gave you a long enough story to get you hooked on the main parts, I'm sorry I gave you only the intro with a long fallowup... But I would like reviews before I continue... If my story needs some improvment I'd be happy to take a Betta, I'm a Sophmore in college taking hard classes So i will say I can't always post with the best corrections I'm a busy girl... I try my best to give readers a incredible story but with school being priority in my life I will ask that you be patient with me. I'm usually awesome with writing in general (even if English was not my strongest classes I still get and got A's, I also have less mistakes when I print something out, so I will try to print my stories out to correct them... I try my best to go back and correct more of the chapters or the chapters I post so if there are grammar mistakes I'm sorry and will fix when I can (Most likely weekends and holidays I'm at school or long holiday weekends I'll find short time for correcting... Thank you)_

_Oh and if you love, like, think its awesome, or all of the above then go ahead and add it to Favorites and/or Alerts if you disire too and would like to know when I will post the next chapter... :D_

_If you like my style of writing or my other stories then feel free to Favorite or Alert me as a Author you like :)_

_Thank you for being such wonderful readers… For now TA TA… and have a wonderful day or night :D ;D :) ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer~ I do not own Planet 51 characters, some big movie company I'm to lazy to look up at the moment does. None of which appear in this chapter. However the movie company MGM or Universal maybe it was Dreamworks... It's one of those companies that own the rights to the planet and things that made up the story of Planet 51._

_I do own Jennee McCarthy, Delilah Connolly, Nepal Severino, and Ryan Mathew Knight... AND I OWN THIS STORY :)_

_Please note: **I split** Prologue Part 2 into three seperate parts. It was way to long. Plus I'm 'extremly' sorry for this one being so long I have a long character description detail oriented stuff that you need to know to understand certian things on whats happening, why certian things happen... You know things that will help coming chapters make sense in all… So please read and done get mad._

_**CONTENT RATING: IS **__**MMMMMMMMMMM **If that's enough** M's to catch your attention ;) **(Ok I just did all the m's for fun to be different... but I am serious).** NO CHILDREN ALLOWED IN THIS CHAPTER…. **Then Next 2 Prologues (P 3 & P 4) are pretty descriptive… It took me forever to correct this and write it because of how descriptive things were (its extremly hard for me to write this kinda stuff I mostly took ideas off of shows and movies)… Now I ONLY HAVE IN TH__IS ENTIRE STORY PROLOGUE 2,3,4 BEING DESCRIPTIVE,** THE WORST BEING 3 (PROLOGUE 3 IS NOT AT ALL SUITED FOR CHILDREN, OR ANYONE UNDER 15 OR 16) Prologue 4 is slightly iffy **but has barley anything in it so it should be ok for younger readers I will say Prologue 4 might not be suited for ANYONE UNDER 13...**THANKS FOR READING MY CONTENT WARNING :)**_

_**Warning this chapter contains sexual touching.. And the look at the start of a rape.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**_

_**And thanks for being wonderful readers ;) (sorry for the kinda gross chapter it was super hard to write it took well over two months.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Monster of the handsome Angel, And Disastrous Destruction of an Heavenly Angel~<strong>_

**_The Thunder Roars Above!_**

"MMm you know what Delilah I forgot one special thing." The hot football player like brunette with a well built robust body, and the look of a Norwegian Scandinavian Viking stated quite pleased with himself.

He owned amazing brown eyes and a large smile that any girl fancied as their dream man. With the height of 6' 2" not to mention the scrumptious muscles, and large enormous hands that were amazing when he wrestled or played football in high school sports.

The boy was leaning on top of, an emerald green-eyed girl, fare skinned, and lips of an angel that glistened pink and red without lip-gloss or lipstick on. For this was its natural color and glow.

Her complexion was of an elementary student, though her mind was that of an old women-knowing death at a young age made her grow up and mature young. She only had the childish ability to find good in the world deciding to hold onto that for her self sanity, during the moments her ability to chose was tampered with.

She was so soft and beautiful, her brown hair flowed smoothly to her chest and down her back as it was medium long, shining golden brown in the sunlight. Which, in turn made her barely makeup covered face glow radiantly like an angel living on earth, that any moment could sprout wings and a hallow and fly away to heaven never to be seen on earth again.

That is, she was not without her flaws. Such as a scar on her leg from a clam fork when she was digging with her cousins, who had been at fault for the clam fork making its way in her leg in the first place. Then there was the fact that she strangely owned child sized hands or feet, with the fact that her organs were all the size of a ten year old child, at least from what she took by most hospital or medical professionals meant by 'body looking peculiarly odd… different for you age'. She could even swear internally besides her height her body stopped growing when she was ten.

There was also the fact that on the middle of her bra line was a mole the size of a small pebble or button. Another thing that made her not as perfect as her looks would make one think was the fact that her arms were double jointed from and two freak accidents with the same arm as a child during her early stages of development.

This green-eyed human beauty, was so kind and sweet, she was a true beauty on the inside and it only was by the help of her internal flaws and biological truths.

It was simply no wonder people believed her to be one of Gods angels on Earth making a difference one-step at a time. Though, in her mind she didn't think so.

She highly disagreed with way everyone saw her and believed her to be, because in her view she could not see herself as the always smiling beautiful young women they all seemed to see.

For those closest to her, and herself, knew she was more flawed then most people would believe or even come across in such fine lady in many other ways then simply physical.

She was not all that perfect in truth. She struggled in school with ADD and short-term memory, since she could remember, though she was born with both genetically. The only exception was to her high school years where she hid it and acted like everyone else, refusing to let herself be seen as one of the kids with a learning disorder. This led her to succeed at whatever she did from that point on. Well that is until college came around, and that was a whole different ballpark.

Her grades began to slip for a while during her first few quarters, only to come back up slowly yet acceptingly. For at least, she was not put on any academic sort of leave, and was currently a soon to be college Senior with the possibility of becoming a Super Senior in the following year. After all, in this day and age of 2026, the average graduation years was in the five to six year range.

This young adult, had great shining hopes to become an FBI agent in years to come following graduation. Yet, she hated the fact that after graduation she would be forced into more schooling, and has to worry about passing the police academy before she ever could have hopes of finding an investigating job.

Hours before she found herself lying unwilling underneath the man she once counted as a friend on a large bread. Had she been attending an old family friends wedding, where her whole life would literally slowly crumble and fall apart at its seams.

The end of the life she loved and new, that she never once thought would be tainted so horribly and quickly, all unfolded within the last eighteen hours of her life.

For when the timer sounds, she would have to make the choice between possible life or inevitable death.

Even now as she lay under the man engrossing his entire lust for unholy taste of her skin, she knew attending this wedding was the biggest mistake she could ever make in her life. She had no clue how those thoughts were truer then she knew, by attending such a usually joyous gathering, echoed the final beats of her hearts drum down to hours.

Less than eighteen hours after attending this wedding would she unintentionally find herself with three hard decisions. _One, step out of the way and live for now till he catches me? Two, let myself be crushed and die painfully in an instant? Or the worst decision for me, three commit suicide and die a easy painless death?_

Only time would tell as to what choice she would make. Time would tell if her life final moments, would indeed be a death to remember.

Now Delilah, had her own reasons for attending this ceremony that gave birth to many tragic incident took over the bowls of her life on such a day.

This wedding happened to be good friends wedding. She was good friends with the fiancé, whom happened to be the boy she once in beginning years of high school had a slight crush on. The two were as close as could be if not exactly like twin siblings. Except for the fact that after high school graduation when life split them different paths, they found their deep bond had slowly dwindled and no longer did they see each other as much as they use to.

Though, little did she know that another man, who became the epiphany and flaming dagger to her crumbling life, was also an attendant she attended hours before. He, just like the groom, had known Delilah for quite some time, their friendship did not truly bloom till Senior year, and when graduation came around, their friendship ended its short lived life. Surprisingly, the attachment they grew in the short days of there once beautiful friendship, never truly died with the lost flames of their distant connections.

Little did she know that attending this marry event, caused the storm roaring in front of her was inevitable if not unavoidable. For this muscular hunks achievement in luring the young dame into his bed, spilled a new fate for her, one that he was a part of, and one that would change their life paths for what heaven created them for. A calling neither knew, but had a larger part in saving their world, even when it would be inevitable from this day forward they would become sworn enemies.

This friend she had gone to grade school with her since seventh grade. Was one in which they equally shared their deepest secrets to each other. Strangely, it was funny that only a few people at their school truly knew how close the popular boy and the smart kind happy girl, who did not care about clicks, were.

No one truly knew they were ever really close at all.

It was when she was a Senior in high school, that this tuff hot sexy body builder boy asked her out, yet only after not being in any classes together since the seventh grade. She even noticed him talking to her just like before when they had classes together, only a month before her birthday, the same month he asked her out.

One time their senior year, he privately face booked her about how his baseball practice went and how he was injured in the nuts by a highflying ball. She only sent a smirking face on her laptop and laughed. That is until her mother who was quite over protective, looked and saw what he said, finding herself also laughing at this. Strangely, she even encouraged them to begin a relationship. He was after all a good hearty Christian boy.

The problem in Delilah's eyes was her mind was positive he did steroids, drank, and smoked pot or some illegal drugs. Thus, in her own opinion she had no interests, unlike previous years, in ever going out as a couple with him.

During this facebook chat, she gave him advice on how to help his baseball injury. Though she was not pleased when he replied back those many years ago by making a joke and stating how she could come and treat it. She simply told him no, knowing what he implied by that statement. Even if he never intentionally meant to imply sex, it was still well taking that way by her, even if it could have meant a million of things that were inappropriate and she had no wishes for accomplishing them with him.

This heavenly beauty, was not as into him as in previous years and only felt a friendly feelings for him. But these feelings became complicated, when he asked her out, during her birthday. His question could not have come that year at a worst time, because it toppled a million other stresses in her life, and in the end her birthday month before it even started began to feel like a crashing Stock Market. During the same time, she was a National Honor's Society Historian, Color Guard Captain preparing for championships, and a member of several choirs both auditioned and not auditioned with shows and competitions booking so many days of that same month. That single conversation, felt like the epiphany of what could send her to the horrible abyss. She could not even answer him strait if they ever were, for simply asking the question mess her whole thinking of them as friends up. When it came time for her to answer him, she dully replied that she could not, and explained how she literally had no time at all during the month and would like to but still couldn't. She even offered though it was weird to say it, making some date in May.

He never answered back to her and she just let it slide, with the strange feelings he caused, never looking back on that day with regret.

Having him at this extremely large wedding was even more awkward then she could have thought.

For the moment she saw him creepily advance on her, her stomach jumped with the butterfly's danced inside, her heart raced, her mouth grew dry, she felt like hurling, and her mind became dull.

What startled her most at their sudden creepy reunion was the fact of how baffled she was that he would even attempt advancing onto her. She felt more creped out that he was there, although she once trusted him, her more mature mind did not find him as healthy of a friend to have around. Unlike the true friendship, that was tender, sweet and a sort of puppy love all those years ago.

More importantly as she attempted to take in the settings of the teal room with mahogany wood boards and floor. She had to think how she no clue how he ever got her into the guest house.

The fact that he had a key to the guesthouse still boggled her mind since the moment he stated he had a gift waiting in the guesthouse.

She could not even truly believe that anywhere near the wedding.

For all she could remember was suddenly waking up with him carrying her inside to where her mind seemed to not have any control of saying 'no' to having sex. She had no control of her actions nor what nor anything else, except her free will mind and her control of her eyes.

Something was different; in some unexplainable way, she could not understand nor comprehend. For somehow in there strange moments together, he found the ability to drug her.

All she knew was that the moments before entering the room she caught glances of the thick hard woods. She caught the sound of a distant highway, the gulls squawking, and waves of the ocean rocking against the shore and the beach, in furious angry crashing moments. She caught the sounds of the ocean coming from the thinner thick forest that sloped down like a cliff from the open dry grassy yard. All she knew was it was in the middle of the woods, and not around the same tree that moments ago from what she could remember, he attempted to assault her, and was able to slip her a drug she could not remember taking.

Nor did she know how he was able to romantically coax her to undress. Kiss him like she a wild beast that had never been kissed before.

She had no clue how he was able to seduced her willingly out of her clothes.

For once in her entire young life, she was naked with a man and kissing his naked body, feeling his penis glide along her before it would take over and enter without her true hearts permission.

She knew he could have easily done something to her to make her breath something that made her give into his push for her so vulnerably, because how she was acting was unlike her. In fact, it greatly disgusted her own physical being.

He was indulgingly sucking on her breasts while his penis was inches from her virgina entrance that he was about to penetrate in the orgasming female body bellow. She knew as her eyes clenched tightly shut, that all too soon his body would be rocking inside her, and she would feel deep blistering sweltering pain, with the most hated pleasure she could feel with a man she did not desire in bed.

Delilah moaned in bliss as the man kissed her neck and was to cause her uterus lip too be broken in a moments time. Even if she had promised herself this would never happen to her, she would never be raped, nor have sex before marriage, even when her body was acting like she enjoyed it. She knew no matter how free willed tonight she was, one thing was fact, and she would lose the one thing she could never get back. She would no longer be a virgin.

He kissed her ears and she screamed in bliss as she felt his penis tickle her opening and creep forward ready to throttle itself into the women's hanger, that it been dying to penetrate from day one of knowing her.

The man was in utter control of the usually controlling women, exactly like the women in The Stepford Wives he had control of what she did for now and as long as the liquid worked.

He knew this certainly was not against the law, she was not denying the sex even if it was because of him she was not, and they were of age.

As he massaged her stomach during this sunset, he hoped more could come with this entire night, as he hummed in blissful glee of what was to soon follow.

In fact, he had drugged her with a type of perfume like liquid, that currently lay throughout his entire body.

It was actually a strange thing to him that the drug worked more when their lips met, for it seemed she had a better dose of it in her system through it.

He felt like laughing wickedly, when he thought everything through as kissing her caused her struggling self to relax and go along with pleasure giving in to the drug. The sly brunet, had no use and wish to wear a condemn, and his choice not to was more obvious to Delilah's dulled mind when he moaned at massaging her stomach so gently and intimately. Looking up to her with a glare of pure evil, as if he had some evil plot that incorporated everything of this night.

What she did not know was he wanted this girl, and if he could, he would make a reason for her to marry him eventually. She was the beauty men were always afraid to approach and he wanted at their old school to know she was his, only his, and always would be. Though at the time he was in high school it was simply wishful thinking, he was a kinder soft spoken guy who would not hurt a women back in those days, though recently his character had greatly changed.

He squeezed her stomach once more, as the girl screamed from the pleasure he smirked at what this could mean for him if things of fate worked on his side. He could watch her have his child and be able to claim this body still young for all her years because of them creating a little child within it. Having a child could greatly become his leverage to keep the fair beauty his heart always adored with only him no matter if he was a Jekyll or a Hyde type of character.

"I'll try not to hurt you…Tell me to stop If it does." He reassured the women bellow him who he wanted to take before graduation. Sadly, at this moment, he was not even telling her the truth when he tried to reassure her hew would be gentle, he regrettably was lying to her.

He laughed thinking how the plans worked before he kissed her.

The only problem was the women under him was screaming her head off on the inside. This was not at all what she planned for the day of going to some wedding she was invited to. Now she wished she had not even gotten up that morning, she wanted to throw up on the side of the bed and fall unconscious, at least then she would not be aware of the things he was making her do.

She was not acting herself, she was not wanting to do this. '_What caused me to be so willing and agreeing to his wants. What did he give me? How? How can I avoid what he's about to do?'_

Tears were about to cascade her face, here he was about to take her body and all she could do was lie their willingly. Soon she knew she was going to scream from the pain of him intruding her, and soon she would not be a virgin.

"Uh" he moaned and grunted in ecstasy from the feeling of even touching her this way getting him stimulated while his sperm liquid spewed on her pubic hair, making her stomach feel sick.

"Uh, I'll have you forever Delilah. You'll never escape. Will be together always, I'll make sure of that."

She gulped those were the words she did not want to hear from him, especially when she knew she was able to at least squint her face at his statement, and her throat turned dry in utter fear.

_How could my day have gone so wrong?_ She asked herself as he combed his large hands over her body and hair and wrongly intruded her mouth pushing so far and hard, controlling her moves. She desperately wished she could just start the day over and be done with this nightmare, before he rapes her completely, and takes her virginity.

"_What did I do that could have made this day go so wrong?" _She cried to herself as she felt the collide of their bottoms and her body felt heavily pain stricken, as his tangling tongue would not release her own. She mumbled her cries of intimacy and stinging pain through her entire body, and attempted with all its might to escape through their connected mouths.

_~Flashback~_

It was about six when everyone was at the party and it was so large that you could get lost within it. Just then, the brown haired boy spotted the girl he saw at the ceremony, and his heart grew lustfully excited.

He put his arm around her and sighed, "So what's my Lei doing at this shin dig." He said kissing her ear with a little bite which got her to jump and turn a little a mad killing wolf, never had this fool tried such a thing, but he liked the reaction he got from her by doing it.

"Nepal?" she said questionably before boy chuckled and took her into a swinging hug. "You have not talked to me on face book in forever."

"You're never on anymore." He replied with a handsome smile that could cause the nearby girls knees to buckle if they did not already have boyfriends or dates that their love was focused on.

"Something I learned in college…well and avoiding a stalkerish creep or two…You never went to the rival school what happened?" she asked questionably, worried for the boy she only saw as a friend. As she lingered in thought worried about what he did to her seconds before.

He wrapped his strong arm around her but she wiped it off, as she moved a short bit in front of her he touched her bum and made her jump.

"Gosh what's with you jerk…We're just friends got that and nothing else I'm not that friends with benefits type either…You should know me by now, unlike some people I plan on being a virgin till the day I marry and that's it, no sex or anything…and I don't plan on making us anything but friends." She points her finger at him as they make their way outside and to the large back porch, with glass panels, where mostly nobody can hear them

"Honestly what's gotten wrong with you.. that kiss….uh…what was that about! Then you hit on me? Ugh you're as bad ass as a pervert!"

She throws her hands in the air and turns around staring at the glistening water that sparkles. She thought the sky and sun glistening off white caped Sound water this fine July day was quite beautiful.

"Lei…" He gently says with a smug smile that she cannot see, as she held herself and was entranced by the beauty of the Puget Sound.

"Don't you Lei me! I know perfectly well, why you did not go to college or any other school! Even if most girls can't freakin figure it out…Your doing stuff aren't you?" she pointed her finger accusingly refusing to take her eyes of the water her body so soothingly leaned against the railing in longing for something new to come of her life.

"I won't deny or confirm those words, as I'm not speaking about them. I do have a present for you if you follow me."

"Hu…You know perfectly well if you try anything your dead, imprisoned and I will kick your sorry tush till kingdom come."

"Wow you've gotten worst since I last saw you at graduation night. Where you looked smoking fine like I said that day."

Delilah blushes bright red and looks quite childish at that comment. "I loved it then, but that was still then. Let's say it took me that year to grow up and see who you were more….You don't think I was stupid not to get the meaning in the baseball injury even if you truly were hurt. You know my mom saw that message… She thought it was cute, but I didn't." She sighed and looked to Seattle, the Space needle though small at the distance, seemed to sparkle in her eyes and caused her to wishfully wonder to the puffy dreamlike white clouds that lay beyond it.

"I never enjoyed that seductive message!" she silently grumbled in her obviously far away mind.

"Hu…I just love the way you do that."

She let a large sigh of air pass her lips as she looked to the ground bellow, which was a slight drop to the beach, watching a little girl scream as a boy chased her with seaweed and the parents chuckled with laughter.

At his moment she would give anything to be anywhere else but here, having this conversation. Yet reluctantly she had to. She had to tell him, she was no longer that innocent naïve girl who did nothing illegal. She greatly changed and he needed to know that, know he could not attempt to take her somewhere and seduce her heart and body till he found her naked in bed.

Even young she knew what he wanted, and regretted the fact that she may have played his heart once or twice when he took notice to her. She loved him once, but they grew and she only thought of him as a big guy friend, there was no love in the words.

No longer would she let her mind accidently lead on to making him think she would be taken by him. She thought he realized it was simply friendship years ago. Obviously, the memo never stayed with his bulbous mind.

As she reluctantly looked up to his dreamy handsome muscular face and incredible deep brown eyes, she started and wondered why it was so hard after all the years to tell him what he needed to know. Her hands fiddled around, trying to suppress the sudden stress on her body.  
>"Listen.. I… I.." she sighed looking down from his eyes this was too hard to say, yet she had to say it. '<em>Please if you're the courageous brave smart girl you know to be. Find some dang courage to say it!"<em>

Finally with a look up to his clueless amused face she finally found the fire burning inside, and it all was thanks to the small laugh about to roll of his large manly lips.

"And I hate the ways you want to seduce me! I was glade a week after you asked me out you asked another girl! But, if you stinking thought I would date you or get jealous back then… well you could have forgotten it! I was over you a long time before that, before you started making those blasted eyes at me! Before, so many words from your mouth had God forbidden meanings! I'm sick of you and this hitting on me to get in a freakin bed! I'm glad I went to college cause I did not have to worry you'd try something! I thought by damn April of our Senior Year, your idiot mind figured it out, and for once acted like the kind waiting gentlemen, or friend. Well I guess the damn sun of a gun world of drugs and binging made you forget that, and the friendship we had, instead of this ass hole game!"

She was oblivious to the fact that her furious rampage enacted on him, caused him to back into one of the many patio tables set for the wedding and almost caused him to knock it over. He rarely ever saw her this mad. But, even he knew not to mess with her when she was like this.

Though fear showed in his face, his deep dark brown eyes said another story. For they looked as mischievous as the moment he had arrived at this wedding, and filled with sweat seduction as the moment he saw his old friend.

He knew if he was to get what he wanted and was ordered to bring in, he had to think quickly. Though, at a glance one may think he had little room in his brain for anything but dames and working out. Many even those close to him had little clue to how devilish smart he was.

His clever wit had an evil seducing idea at that moment, and he knew it would take a lot of his innocent act to pull it off.

Suddenly, he backed away from the patio and began to walk to the side of the house.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." His voice said with the most sad guilt causing regretful tone he could make. Knowing if this girl was as caring as the girl she was at graduation, it would cause her to at least talk to him a bit longer.

Her eyes stared at the sad man before her, she knew it could be a game; she did not need to see his face, which was smirking at the sound of absolutely nothing from her feet or body on the patio.

She knew very well that it all could be a perverted seductive trick, and hated that her heart was as willing to help anyone as it was back in grade school. However, she could not help it he had been her friend. If anything, she wanted to know what changed him from a simple one liner hit on girls, to a take action and tempt them to the bed.

Rolling her eyes, as he slowly shuffled his feet on the gravel, walking towards the rocks on a path she looked to the dark rain clouds forming above her and prayed. "_God if this is a sign from you, smite lightning in front of me and him. Stop me literally from doing this and following him, from talking to him, stop me now I beg."_

Thunder rolled overhead, and she regretted that because of the rain everyone was staying inside, the wind that blew her hair and dress making her smell the salty sea water, did not help the depressing mood of the sulking distance he was from her.

"Hu God help me!" she whispered as she grabbed her forehead and shook it. "Don't let me regret this." She moaned, as her feet took action before her mind could stop it, they had already begun to step down the steps he had walked down moments before.

"He… He... Hey Nepal… Wait!" she said as the wind was slightly picked up and thunder roared somewhere in the distance, her short dress furiously moved with thewind towards the Sound and her body ached at the fact that she called to him.

"Hu… About that,… that gift you spoke of…. What may it be?" She asked quietly, seeing the tall man stop, but refuse to look at her. If only she knew how malicious his smile was at this moment, and if only she could see, the evil glint in his eyes, would she have turned around, joined the wedding party and forgotten about the meet. Yet sadly, she had not, and worst was the fact that this man was an export at making his vocal emotions have different sound and meaning to them.

"Hu… it's at the guest house… If you wish.. you can.. can come… I… I'm sorry for being a jerk… I don't know what I was thinking… I'll be on the porch swing if you need me."

Her guilty heart swelled like a killing gunshot wound. She did not know what to think of his voice it hurt her to think that he was this depressed because of her blowing up all the boiling rage on him. _Could it be that I thought wrongly of him? For once did I accusingly judge the wrong book by its cover?_

She shook her head, whatever just happened, her willing soul needed answers. Without further thought of what could happen by following him, she took many elegant steps on the side rock path until she met the large stair like rock path, where a few steps away was what looked like a saddened man she once called a 'love craving friend'.

As she joined him on the between the house and wood covered area the path led, he stuck his large strong hands out to her. A moment of hesitation over came her; she felt the cold nip of the chilly summer windstorm prickling at her uncovered skin.

At first she only thing she could do was stare at his gentle gesture and listen as somewhere nearby ear piercing thunder roared and crackled like a warning of evils arrival. Yet she felt her mind was not taking into a count the storm that was rolling in that late afternoon. Her throat went dry and she felt dizziness at the idea of following a man somewhere she knew they would be alone.

She hated his smile more than ever. As it was the smile that made her heart melt and reemerge in a cage of his own doing. Why did she ever have to have a crush on him? She asked herself as her eyes turned away.

She wondered what would happen if she followed him. Her head turned to the party where even through the wind and storm she could hear the music pounding in the large house overlooking the beach. Her mind traveled deep into the thought, if her friends who were inside would wonder where she was and come looking for her.

Her soul quenched for fate to have her date Ryan or her best friend Jenny come running out this moment and stop her from going with her high schools bad boy. Yet her heart could not even stop itself.

He slightly chuckled not taking any note to the wind "Don't worry we'll be back soon I promise, they won't miss us for a few moments." His voice sounded so trustworthy, though that is what anyone would expect of a man that she was sure he had become.

Though, as she turned white faced in the dark afternoon to look him back at him in fear. Her mind and body felt pinned at the quiet gentle words "Trust me!" By the moment he said them, she felt trapped in an evil spell, not literally but if she could think of anything she knew never to trust was a questionable figure saying these exact words.

Her heart pounded, her face body felt cold and clammy, her eyes stared at him with paralyzed stiffness, and sweat coated her back chillingly. Her mind was not at her control but in the control of her own dreams, as if she was a week girl, she slowly moved her hand and within moments, his large strong hand took hold of her small strong yet dainty child sized one. As it made a slow and steady touch to his rough palm.

As if the heavens were infuriated with her action, the moment his hands closed on to hers, her innocent green eyes locked into his trapping brown hunter eyes, his smile of victory caught in her mind, the roaring thunder took hold above.

The thunder was so terrifyingly loud that for several moments it caused her ears to ring as he led her up the path of wobbly rocks.

As the ringing in her ears began to subside, her feet caught hold on the wet slippery rock, she found herself falling back. Yet as if a heroic moment in some romantic film, he kindly in a swift moment jumped back, caught her back and pulled her up with an ease.

"Careful the rocks can be killer!" He laughed, "I see you're the same klutz you always were." He slightly laughed, as her paralyzed mind only stared at him unsure of what to think and like she was a clueless dame, she began following him again, up to where the path went through the trees and cleared brush.

Once they made their way through the wooded path, a grassy and somewhat large clearing came into view.

Here sat the two-story guesthouse that was as beautiful as one could imagine an expensive beach viewed house to be.

Nepal was taking in her scent for himself he adored the ting of her Ed Hardy Love Kills perfume.

He saw her amazement of the beauty surround such a guesthouse, and took the moment to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She did not hesitate or revolt to which he smiled at his accomplishments through acting.

Gently he began to lead her to the space out looking the large beach, which held underneath the balcony a large cushioned wood swing.

They both sat, him plopping himself down, and her gently taking her time, pushing her dress back and then softly sitting slightly a few inches away from him.

They both sat quietly and they watched through the large break of the trees, as the wind furious blew the trees and made them sway to the angered pushes, the beach.

Both young adults sighed, her eyes stayed watching distant figures dancing along the beach in their own marry crazy minds of having fun during an obvious storm. As she slightly calmed her worries finding nothing wrong with the moment, she had no idea that the man besides her was not gazing at the sights she was laugh or gazing at, but was longing looking at her.

His eyes watched her enticed by her figure and seeing the wind blow her hair so soothingly he could just see that smile looking up at him with the lust he craved. He could just slowly see each lushes relics on her body, his mind was tantalized at the thought of eventually feeling them, and hearing her cry for him in want. For he would soon get what his heart always craved. Tonight he would have Delilah for his own.

As soon as he saw the calm expression on her face, he began bringing up memories of the past, talking with her about fun times or old teachers they once had. Making extremely sure, in his evil plot she would be enjoying his company, until he could unroll the full phase of his plot with her.

Once she was relaxed enough to put his arm around her once more, though she was queer about, he pulled her in to his body, where she soothingly lifted her feet up on the swing and rested her head on his chest. Only a few seconds past before her mind began to relax, she closed her eyes and soothingly replied with a deep relaxed sigh, that made his eyes flicker with their success.

Ten minutes passed, while he waited with her laying her head on his shoulder. He knew for what he was ordered to use on any girl to work, he had to allow them to smell the odered liquid he had covering his body. Then he had to make sure they were unknowingly taking in the substance to sooth their body and leave their physical actions to the wearers will.

"You know that gift I told you about?" He quietly said in such a relaxed tone, one would think he was trying not to wake someone.

"Yeah?" Nepal reached in his pocket to know what he felt and make sure it was there.

He coolly like a devil smiles and tells her soothingly "Do you love this spot?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, her breathing became soft against him, her eyes stayed closed, but only because the moment was so relaxing she felt like she could fall asleep. "Yes very much so its… um… amazingly beautiful." She quietly said as she continued to fall into her drifting off daze, unsure what she was originally worried about was ever necessary.

"Can I ask something in return for the gift."

"It depends." She said in a harsher tone darkening her voice and slightly moving her head off his shoulder. As her eyes peered at him when hearing the tone in them, looking as if it were a threat to end his own life, exactly like a ravenous tiger about to pounce on its pray and end its miserable life.

"I get a small freebie for the two gifts actually that's one reason I brought you here."

"Hu fine, as long as it's not sex…" Her eyes looked past the man as her heart sunk "I have a date, you know… And… and I like him…. I won't let you ruin that… so now tell me what?"

"Let's lay in the grass… I'm… I'm not quite ready to get it… and it doesn't look like it will rain. This place is too beautiful to not enjoy the nature of it with a friend before the rain comes." His voice cooed again succeeding in hiding the lust in his voice as he stared to the clearing she once had been watching.

"Hu fine. But… not for long, Ryan is probably wondering where I've gone off to." She answered in deep sigh rolling her eyes praying to God he did not try anything but finding it strange she was willing to do such a thing unlike other occasions in this situations, she had some feeling something was wrong with her own self, though she always found herself doing bizarre things when it was relaxed. "But if this is a…"

"No its not." Mentally he felt like laughing, he quiet remembered the musically talented boy Ryan during high school, him and most of his friends made fun of him, he danced and sang, many girls craved him yet his gang was sure the 'freak' was gay.

"Do you love him?" He asked getting up from the swing and looking to her questionably, trying to hold back a laugh that would keep him amused for ages.

She looked up confused wondering why he would even ask this. "Y… Y… Yes." She said quietly looking back to the beach as she picked herself off the comfortable swing. "Yes of course I do… Why would I be…"

"No do you really love him." For once in a long time, had she heard the voice of the friend she knew she loved not the pulpous jerk she could see inside him. For once she saw the man she said farewell to at graduation. His eyes were full of heart and she knew what he was asking 'Is he the one?'Yet she did not even know, they only had just started dating six months ago, he was a teacher at a dance studio in Seattle, where they met at the coffee shop and began reconnecting. Yet even she did not know the truth to the question.

As her glazed sparkling eyes looked up at his momentarily, not lusting eyes her mind was thrown into thought. "I… I…" she looked away. "I should… I really should he's… he's every girls dream."

"And not gay." He huffed to which gladly did not reach her ears.

"He… he…." She bit her lips "He… he pays so much attention… he makes me feel li… like I'm special… he's so… so kind and… and gener… generous… I… I should say I should and do…. He loves everything about me… and is so talented and fun he knows what to do at the right time. He loves me, full heartedly loves me… And he…" Her eyes skimmed away from Nepal for a moment. She knew this would be like telling an ex boyfriend exactly what her Ryan had done that was so special.

She skimmed the grove of trees wishing something would appear that would stop her from making this confession.

"Paul…. He… He proposed." Her voice was so quiet and stiff, he could hear the unsurity and quietness in her voice, and for that moment just that moment, he felt himself become the man she once knew.

"Do… do you love him?" he asked in pain as his eyes looked shocked to her body which at that moment flooded a few tears.

"Y… yes… I… I think I do." Her cracked voice expressed as she wished more than ever she had not come up to this house and had such a relaxing moment with the lusting man.

"When?" He stated so hurtfully it could have been the whistle of the wind that could have helped add sorrow to his voice.

"What?" she asked in a gasp as she looked to him and saw some pain.

"When… did… did… he?"

"Yes… yesterday… in… in the park. It… It was all of a sudden… unexpected…. I… I did…"

"Did you say yes?" he asked as his body mentally wanted to die, in truth his real untainted heart wanted to break, yet how could it, when he was this monster. For all his heart knew was there was the women he loved since first glance of her heavenly smile, and he was hearing the words that another man was already taking her. This was jeopardizing everything he was ordered to do. How could his instructions be fully accomplished when another man was there to possibly take her heart.

"We've been dating for six months Ne…"

"Did you?"

She saw the fear overcome his face as if she was suddenly and untouchable that he wanted to fully be with. She knew somehow in her mind that admitting such things to him would do something like this.

"I… I… I was too surprised, it was all of a sudden, I… I really did.. Did not know what to think… He just talked about… about our lives together." A slight laugh, with a small smile obtruded her cheeks before fading.

"He talked about our childhood acting and dancing in things together… how… how I once hit him… on stage… well for you know… when we were in Junior high… He even talked about how he almost told me he loved me and wanted to date during band camp before Amelia broke us up and he never had another chance. I… I… really had no clue what to think… I…"

"Did you?" He asked looking at her wishing she would not avoid the question, for once he prayed the answer would come. It would not change the events of tonight, but at least he would know if she had even given her heart fully away.

"No!" she quickly said looking out to the Sound disgusted by her own answer. "I… I told him… Hu." She sighed and looked to the sky for answers. "I told him I needed to think… But… But I couldn't find any way around it… I… I was going to tell him… I…. I was going to say…"

"Do you love him?" He asked again, "You said you should so don't you?"

His question was such a knife stabbing question. No she did not. She hated to say the words but he was everything she ever hoped for, and he understood her like no other, sure they were young, but she did love him slightly. Just not how she thought she would love a man. She did not feel the butterflies she though love had when she was around him. Though, no guy had ever brought true lasting butterflies to her. Even being so young, she feared not finding the right one and growing old and brittle, dying old without children or a husband, it would kill her before she even began to grow wrinkles. Ryan was her first boyfriend, it hurt her more to admit it but he was, she was always to scared of dating, and she was the only one of her friends who had yet to date.

She wondered in this long moment of silence, in which her skin once again paled if she even should tell him. Yet reluctantly her mouth opened and began to speak. "We…. I've told you… We've been dating for six months!''

"Do you? It's a simple question do you love him? Is he the one that God has made for you?"

'_Oh why did he have to bring God into this? I've prayed and prayed countless hours and heard nothing from God, he won't tell me if he is. Though he speaks in my heart my heart has been freaking silent when I've asked, or thought about marrying and saying yes. Why? Why does he have to ask all the right things all the time?'_ She asked herself feeling anger towards him for asking it, she did not want to admit it, but his puppy eyes were causing her to melt at his will. She could not say no, no matter how she wanted to, she just could not leave the conversation with him thinking millions of things and spreading rumors through their community.

"I… I…" she sighed again and massaged her forehead with her fingers the confession was too hard to say. "I… Don't…. I mean I do… but… but not the way I should… I just… just don't want to end up alone… He's already made plenty of money through working his father's business shortly with the dance and a bunch of other stuff… We're young.. but… But I don't want to end up an old women alone… I've not dated till him and you know that dating was hard for me. I just… No, you know I want to, I really want to but I never feel it, feel the deep feeling you should have. I want him… But… but I'm afraid I… I don't…. Nepal I do not know… I fear this is my only chance… and if I give it up no one else will… will come… I… I cannot explain it… I should… I hate myself for not answering and loving like I should… he's every girls dream successful, caring, works with charities, loves animals, wants to start a family, adventurous and fun…"

"But you don't love him." He stated so forwardly as he began to sit on the green grass with a heavy sigh.

Delilah began to follow him, tears streaking her face as she laid next to him and his arm comfortingly wrapped around her.

"N….no… You should hate me… cause I… I'm saying yes to someone I don't."

"Deli…. You… You're better than this… better than him, why do you trap your life with some…"

"Because, I'm afraid I'll run out of options if I do." She said as she wrapped her arms in hated tears.

"How can you ask when you don't understand what it feels that the perfect person can slip out of your hands in seconds?"

She was right he did not know what it was like, and was sure he never knew. All he did was listen to her tears as she slowly settled down and even though the stormy clouds was all there was to watch. He closed his eyes as she settled and laid comfortingly into him, and he waited for the moment to begin the next phase.

During the quiet moment, Nepal reflected with a smug smile as he hummed to the fact of how he had witnessed a peak at what's underneath her dress. He felt like moaning at the memory of the hot striped with lime green lace underwear.

While they sat there and listened to the rustling trees in what should be a tender moment instead of one that sugar coated a maniacal plot. Nepal made sure the women relaxed in against his body drifted to an even calmer state, this time waiting over thirty minutes, before he pulled something the exact plastic item he hid in his pocket.

"Now remember you said I can have the freebies as long as I don't take your virginity." His voice smugly answered, as it slightly woke Delilah from her dazed dreams she slipped into against his warm body.

"Yeah…" She tiredly asked not wanting to be reminded.

"Well I need you to close your eyes and not react." She deeply sighed but listened, praying it was nothing. While the smirking burnet made his way over her body, and kneeled over the girl's elegant dress.

He lifted her dress over her stomach, and lightly stocked a finger over the fabric of her underwear.

The motion at first made her shiver at the touch, but to her despise her body feeling in which caused her stomach to clench and her body to be filled with deep pleasures, she moaned and giggled.

Her eyes quickly opened and she sat slightly up, deathly glaring at the figure sitting over her.

He caught her watching him with a disappointed 'I'm going to kill you' look. He only sighed and smiled "Don't worry I promise you I'm not doing anything. You are not engaged yet so I'm having some fun. Just close your eyes and whatever I do, do not open them. This will be over soon I promise." His smug smile made her feel uncomfortable, but she felt too drossy and tired to run for some reason. She did not even feel she had the energy to fight, so without a liable reason to be able to fight him, she reluctantly laid back down and closed her eyes, praying to God that it was absolutely nothing.

Lightly he took her Victoria Secret underwear down to the girls knees, kissing around her legs as he went up to her nice pubic area he died to touch.

Once he reached it, he began fervently with deep strength kissing and licking the pubic hairs, nibbling on the sensitive skin. Only to stop and smile when he felt her body tighten and lusciously heard her deeply lustfully moaned a lushes moan.

She moaned even though she hated it , she did not back out on promises and he was not harming anything or going against her promise by doing this. So inpatients and prayer that he would not go against what she asked of him, she sat their waiting wishing she was not feeling deep tempting feelings from his oral sex against her.

She moaned and groaned amazed and filled with energy when his tongue licked her opening, slightly discussed when she realized what he was doing. She could not help her body from wrongly enjoy what it should not enjoy.

He continued to nibble for another few minutes around this area before picking himself up and letting the girl sigh and catch her breath thinking it was over.

She breathed heavily as relief filled her, she did not want anything else to come out of this, yet she knew there would be more to come.

Just as she predicted their regrettably was, he stuck two fingers into her virgina opening and she screamed feeling unsure with what he was doing. All the same, it caused her to moan in worst sexual pleasure, her toes to curl and legs slightly kick while fists clenched and back slightly arched out of surprise and pleasure. Her reactions only worsened like a jolt of electricity coursing through her body, when he suddenly came to her side with his large strong lips and began roughly kissing her neck, making his way to her lips.

All to soon he crushed his large lips upon her small red lips, and took over in a strong motion the action that should truly be gentle not rough that it would cause tears to come to her eyes.

Her eyes clenched he was so furiously kissing her that she wanted to scream but could not find her voice he was chocking her with the kisses, nothing would make it through.

A strange odder caught her attention. It was definitely an extremely strange smell, that was dulling her senses, she felt each breath she was losing more and more of herself into a dulled almost mental sleep. She could not explain how a strange scented odder could be clamming her capability to argue against Nepal, all she could do was feel her heart become scared of the smell so protruded yet unavoidable, that came from Nepal's body. Only fear came through her, for what he was wearing this strange cologne and what his true intentions were. For her mind concluded one inescapable fact, she would not come out of this day a virgin.

This continued for some time, until she showed signs similar to someone who needs some sleep, and Nepal smirked, seeing her drifting to a dull stasis was all he needed to know the affects of the liquid were working.

"Now honey, I'm going to need you to do something for me." He said, as he was thrilled to see her back arched at his touch with such simple sexual touching. This was something he waited to see for years, but more importantly, he loved the fact that she was at his control like the Phantom was of Christine, or a maestro to an orchestra, he was having her slowly become his to control.

He carefully took his fingers out as she moaned out of regret from removing his fingers that filled her with joy she never felt before. She slowly in her dazed state began catching her breath wishing she just could sleep for her mind was to distant to stay awake.

"Now your first present." He begins to slowly unzip his pants pulling them down and looking to the bulge on his underwear.

"Promise not to ever open your eyes for this one." He states in a whisper that was eluding enough to make her wonder, and regain the vocals of her voice. For fear stirred, enough inside her that she wished had not just exposed himself to her weary body.

"Why not?" She asked confused tilting her head wishing her heart would be pounding as if it were to explode, because she feared what he was to do while his body was over her unclothed bottom.

He huffed as if tired of how long things were taking and shook his head. "Just promise."

She nods slightly wincing as she does from the dark vocals of his voice. He grabs her hand then takes the other as he makes sure he's laying besides her. "There's something that's always belonged to you and no one else." He kissed the top of her head, which she shook off trying to resist the million ideas that this could be leading too. Wishing her mind would wake up in bed and it was just another day.

He slowly moved her hands to his spandex like underwear then places his hands in back of her's so she can and would hold on to what he was wanting her to grasp.

"You feel that." He said as he clamped her hands to penis moaning from the touch "Only for you and your heavenly smell does this happen."

He moaned again to her regret, as he kept her hand there and she wanted to squirm but his grasp on her hands was to strong and almost crushing. "I want to have you know what truly feels for you since seventh grade together." he said kindly trying to sooth her almost struggling self.

"Don't worry I'm not doing anything." He stated "I brought you here to listen and see the beauty."

Then he uses her hands to pull his underwear plain and white down, moaning while he guides her short nailed fingers along his pubic area softly to cause feelings of pleasure to fill him. Although, she likes the feel of his skin she admits deeply to herself and shows it slightly in her face she that this was too much.

" _I do like the feelings of his kind hands on a normal occasion, or his arms but… but…_ _but not this way."_ She thought while a cold breeze from the beach below followed up the hill and blew her short raised dress, being an aid in what caused her body to shiver from cold and the ideas of what he was attempting and how she could not will herself to get up and leave.

He lets out a sigh of relief while there is a squirm from Deli who keeps smelling the strange smell that's causing her to relax more and more losing her will to fight his sexual nudges.

Her small hands are placed on Nepal's butt cheeks as he bounces them up and down to hold his firm cheeks that he flexes and lets go. "Mmm yes." He cries knowing the liquid perfume type of chemical mixture all around his body was helping him finally have his time with the girl he never fully could get but disserved.

As he held her hands there, he brought his kneeled leg over her body and kneeled over her chest, lightly bringing his mouth to her smooth unjagged lips, opening them up, and sticking his tongue inside her lips. Kissing her so intimately, tasting her mouth and taking it over as she was helpless bellow him. Feeling disgusted at the feeling of a penis touching her covered abdomen, and wanting to barf in Nepal's mouth as he stuck his tongue so far back it caused her to moan. She felt sick internally, wishing it was just a bad dream from bad shrimp at the reception, and she fainted from the waiters' tray smacking her or some accident at the reception.

"Now this is what you must feel and love my thing is like this only with you. He takes the small child sized hands with blue painted fingernails and carefully wraps her fingers around the long huge curving penis. "Uh…oh yeah…I love you Delilah….mmm say it isn't so that you finally feel this."

_Well I wish it was not so_ She thought as she smirked slightly outside the gaze he had of her mouth actions in his strong powerful moves of kissing her.

He moved her fingers over the opening where the sperm came out and let the sticky liquid come out around her legs and onto her hands. Slowly he removed his mouth, and to her disgust moved his lower body over her face and placed his thing in the girls mouth who was tearing up knowing now what he truly was doing, without her true consent, he never even asked.'

"Oh…oh…oh….yeah…Is…isn't this a great spot for this the beauty of it."

Delilah felt stupid for coming here alone; she went against what she was taught not to do when you're unsure about someone, now she paid the price.

She heavily smelled the liquid that was making her feel flimsy but turned on and out of her normal conscious state and noted it forever to mentally be the hatred of her life. As the scent indulged her more she began to actually get playful with the item in her mouth sucking or licking it in strange intimate ways that disgusted her mind, and made her want to die to know she even knew how to do such things.

"Finally you take it Lia." He kissed her forehead as he kept his thing in her mouth moaning from pleasure. As she moaned from his hard kisses and bites currently on her ears, she backed her mouth slightly away from the penis. Only to grotesqly lick it up and down.

After caching a short breath she completely released his penis, and began kissing all around his pelvic area, she lightly kissed and licked putting the man in more pleasure and moans of a male orgasm.

"That's my girl finally you understand." He proudly stated with a deep evil smile on his handsome strong lips as he took in her intimate motion.

He lifted her arms above her head and laid over her allowing his sperm to ruin parts of her dress. He took the inside of her mouth and took his sperm that still existed inside her mouth into his, by exchanging saliva. It disgusted the uncontrolled mind of Delilah inside she was suffering from her loss of control over herself. More and more she wished to jump up and kick him, running away from this place in tears and find comfort in her closest friends, but her legs and body refused to listen to her, the more time went the less control she had of any of her body's actions.

"Now open your eyes." The boy stated happily with what he accomplished "And sit up."

She did so but everything was as if the earth was spinning.

"Good now look at what you have in your hands." Sure enough she was holding onto a large penis and it was curved out of joy for herself she knew. "No matter who's in your life this has been for you. Now your last present."

He chuckled and took something out of his dropped leg pocket. "I'll put this in your hand but I want to do something I quiet enjoyed before you open your hand."

Something in a plastic bag is handed to her and she feels some fingers dig into her as she moans and cannot focus on what is in her hand. The man then goes to nibble and licks her roughly, as she moves her legs in joy but is utterly hating her treatment.

"Mmm yes my baby you can say all the pleasurable things you want." He groans as he finds joy in her arching back and clenching fists, with the excited moving legs that have curling toes.

His tongue reaches inside her opening and she tears up but knows the party was too far for people to hear. "Now look and answer." She knew what was in her hands and sure enough it was a condemn.

"Never!" She stated silently from the lack of control she had of even speaking, as he chuckled madly like a super villain in an old television cartoon. "You bastard you'd do this to me." She silently out of her breath angrily states.

"To the women I love and want forever with, even earlier then her body is mature and mine is aged completely to full adult hood, then yes."

"NO!"

"Oh" he roughly places her hands above her head as she tries screaming but is taken over by the mouth and is forced to French kiss and smells the fumes that covered his body, till she stopped complaining and was a bit tamed with the drug he had over him. Her body grows limb and unconscious dropping the item in her hand as Nepal smirks "Perfect." With and evil smile and chuckle in his voice.

He picks up the limp body of the girl, places it in the truck that went driving off onto the street and away from the party.

_End of Flashback (TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p><em>(The present circumstances are to be continued in Prologue 3: "What is death? When you are already dead inside?")<em>

_DA DA DA_

_NEXT CHAPTER WARNING, THE FULL RAPE HAPPENES IN CHAPTER 3 SO BE WARNED… NO CHILDREN READING CHAPTER 3  
>Also the rape scene in this story, is kinda taken off one of Reese Witherspoons early films though I wrote this so long ago I forgot the name of it... it's about some new senior dude who I think becomes the schools sports star, whose hot, coming to town then picking her up, and all these things happen, he and his friends turn out to be phsyco sex craving murders and he rapes several women (I know it sounds realy bad, its an amazing scary thriller I watched in 7th or 8th grade slumber party with friends as we wanted something scary, and it was on ondemand... still remember my good friend say "I'm going to hug my dad when I get home... and kiss my little bro... I'll hug him to death." if you know what movie I'm talking about I'm sure you know what I'm refering to and why she said this and we all agreed. The rest is takin off movies that I wish I rather not have seen, but don't we all sometimes... The rest is taken from some CSI, CRIMINAL MINDS, NCIS, COLD CASE, and several others of that type actually most of this scene and the next chapter were taken from those shows cause I'm addicted to cold case and all those criminal justice shows...<em>

_Ok so next chapter… Yeah the hated rape…. And you find out a little bit more about what this stuff well 'liquid' is (the liquid is partly one of the arcing elements of the prologue, after this you wont hear or see of it for some time, but it will make a comeback (don't worry not in a raping way... I couldn't write something this way again 'shivering and wincing face')…. ALSO Someone ;) tries to concur the drug ;) will she succeed?_

_Ok I'd like reviews…. But please be civilized I worked really hard on this like I said it took me forever to right and have the strength to go through it and correct it… And if you bash don't be harsh about it.. Thank you._

_Review…._

_Have the next chapter up shortly…. I just want to get them out of the way so I can post the real story… Thank you…_

_If you want me to add anything just let me know_

_Farwell for now… Ta Ta_


End file.
